The present disclosure relates to display input apparatuses and display input control programs and particularly relates to a display input technique in accepting an image formation job based on a user's gesture on a touch panel.
In recent years, techniques have emerged for accepting, based on a user's gesture on a touch panel, an image formation job to be executed by an image forming apparatus. For example, a technique is known for, upon acceptance of a slide gesture, such as a flick gesture or a swipe gesture, in a predetermined direction on an icon representing a candidate piece of data for image formation, accepting an image formation job to allow an image forming apparatus to form an image of the piece of data represented by the icon. This technique enables entry of an image formation job by an intuitive and simple user's gesture.